


I Get Off

by Lady_V (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Smut, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic на песню Halestorm – I Get Off</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Get Off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116755) by oheyitscryssi. 



Дин обнимает тебя у задних дверей клуба, перед тем, как уйти. Ему не нравилась позиция, которую ты решила занять, однако, похоже, с твоей стороны с этим всё было в порядке. Всё указывало на то, что оборотень, на которого вы охотились, был как-то связан с этим клубом, и пока он и Сэм могли искать в остальной части здания, не было никакой возможности для них получить доступ к раздевалкам и находящимся там девушкам, чтобы задать им вопросы. Сэм часами искал какие-либо доказательства, позволившие бы узнать пол оборотня, но остался ни с чем. Вы трое бросались идеями, когда ты предложила то, что заставило братьев замолчать на мгновенье, прежде чем они начали протестовать. Но тебе пришлось настоять: это было твоё тело, твоё решение, и, чёрт побери, ты собиралась сделать это.

Ты не рассказала им, что это не первый раз, когда ты занимаешься стриптизом – за исключением того, что тогда это было не из-за охоты. Ты отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах и тебя мало волновало, что другие думают по этому поводу. Это была работа, в конце концов, к тому же получалось это у тебя достаточно хорошо. Всё же, ты оставила эту жизнь позади... до сих пор.

Руки Дина оставались на твоих плечах, пока он изучал твои глаза. Ты даже не моргала, просто изучала его в ответ. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые Дин любил в тебе: происходящее между вами всегда оставалось на уровне, всегда держало его в напряжении. Впрочем, дальше дружбы дело никогда не заходило. Дин отодвигает в сторону любые другие мысли, в первую очередь твёрдо сосредотачиваясь на возможной опасности для тебя и Сэма.

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь сделать это? – спросил он. Ты издала вздох нетерпения и переступила с одной ноги на другую.

\- В миллионный раз, Дин, да. Я абсолютно готова. Это нужно сделать. А теперь тащи свою задницу вперед к Сэму, пока кто-нибудь нас не увидел и не начал задавать вопросы. Ты не должен знать меня, помнишь? – Дин делает шаг назад и позволяет руками упасть по сторонам от него, мгновенно поднимая их обратно.

\- Ладно, ладно. Но если один из этих мудаков хотя бы пальцем тебя коснётся – мне наплевать кто там кого не должен знать. Ты подашь мне знак, и я сделаю так, что он никогда не повторит эту ошибку снова, – ты слегка улыбнулась и подтолкнула его к тротуару сбоку здания.

\- Вас понял. Теперь иди!

Дин пятился, глядя на тебя до тех пор, пока дверь за тобой не защелкнулась, прежде чем развернуться и поспешить туда, где его ждал Сэм. Брат хлопнул его по руке, и, после кивка от Дина, оба заходят в тёмный, заполненный дымом стрип-клуб. Ревёт какой-то похабный рэп, пока девушка, одетая только в крошечные стринги, вращается на сцене. Взгляд Дина скользит мимо неё, пока он оглядывает всю картину целиком: столики в темноте, саму сцену, окруженную примерно двадцатью-тридцатью парнями разного возраста, размахивающих купюрами, DJ-я в кабинке наверху, выглядящего слегка скучающим. Перед барной стойкой на другой стороне зала сидело не более десяти парней, а сам бармен разговаривал с парнем в конце. Дин делает небольшой знак головой Сэму, безмолвно говоря ему разделиться. Они запланировали это, ещё когда подъехали: Сэм возьмет на себя вестибюль и любые другие помещения, к которым он мог бы получить доступ, не вызывая подозрений, на Дине же был основной зал.

Сэм уходит, и Дин выбирает себе столик там, куда не доходит свет от сцены. Он сел, глядя в туда-сюда, оценивая окружающих. Толпа, кажется, состояла из парней 20-25 лет, вероятно, студентов колледжа, вокруг которого был построен этот город. Музыка затихает, когда танцовщица – Кэнди – собирает свои деньги и уходит за кулисы. DJ тараторит что-то о предстоящих мероприятиях, таких как уборка сцены и подготовка её для следующей танцовщицы. Дин всё ещё разглядывает парней, когда полуобнажённая девица закрывает ему вид.

\- Эй, красавчик. Хочешь танец? – соблазнительным тоном спрашивает она. Обычно, кошелек Дина оказался бы на столе в мгновение ока, но не сегодня.

\- Мне и так хорошо, дорогая. Может, позже, – отвечает он и подмигивает. Она отворачивается, чтобы найти следующую жертву, и прожектора фокусируются на завесе справа от сцены.

\- А сейчас, джентльмены, впервые здесь, у Банни, поприветствуйте Веронику!

Сердце Дина замирает на мгновение, когда он понимает, что это то имя, которое ты собиралась использовать вместо собственного. Начинается гитарное соло песни IGetOffгруппы Halestorm, когда ты выходишь, и Дин почти падает со стула. Твой макияж ярче, чем тот, что ты используешь обычно, а волосы волнами спадают тебе на плечи. Одета ты была в сильно порванную футболку, из-под которой было весьма заметно чёрное бикини, чёрные чапы и чёрное кружевное бельё под ними. Он сглатывает и отирает рот, когда ты закидываешь ногу на шест, делая оборот. Глаза Дина расширяются от того, с каким мастерством ты это делаешь, и он точно знает, что должен быть чем-то занят, но не может вспомнить, чем именно. Ты резко приземляешься на пол под особенно сильный барабанный бит, тело медленно съезжает вниз по шесту, руки закинуты за голову, ноги сгибаются, и ты разводишь колени в стороны. Толпа вокруг сцены становится больше, когда мужчины из бара стекаются к тебе, словно мотыльки на свет. Ты трясешь волосами и крутишь головой, дразнясь, а затем медленно расстегиваешь ремни, держащие чапы. Ты вызывающе двигаешь бёдрами, и штанины падают на пол. Дин ёрзает в кресле, когда его джинсы начинают становиться тесными. Ты выглядишь так, будто ищешь что-то, и ты находишь свою цель, когда твой взгляд останавливается на Дине, сидящем в тени. Ты продолжаешь танцевать, и маленькая сексуальная улыбка появляется в уголках твоего рта. Дин видит, что ты бормочешь что-то, и понимает, что это текст песни.

_What you don’t know,_  
What you can’t see,   
Is what I do for you,   
I do for me.

Ты снова ухватилась за шест, движения, которые ты делала, были ничем иным, как гимнастикой. Это была самая сексуальная вещь, которую Дин когда-либо видел, и казалось, что весь остальной клуб исчез, пока он смотрел, что ты вытворяла в своём выступлении. Он знал наверняка, что песня была выбрана именно для него, и одна эта мысль заставляла его хотеть вскочить на эту сцену и взять тебя на глазах у всех. Он дождался, пока песня закончится, а когда ты скрылась за занавесью, уже был на ногах, с твёрдым намерением отыскать тебя.

Он идёт по коридору, стараясь найти способ добраться до тебя, когда дверь, мимо которой он прошел, открывается, и рука, высунувшаяся оттуда, хватает его за куртку и грубо тянет внутрь. Ты захлопываешь дверь и толкаешь его к стене, твои губы находят его, ни капли не заботясь о нежности. Ты стягиваешь куртку вниз с его рук, а после тянешь футболку, ваши губы разъединяются только на краткий миг, чтобы стащить её через голову. Дин же, совсем не парясь по поводу твоей уже потрёпанной майки, просто разрывает её окончательно, и она падает оборванными тряпками к уже лежащей на полу одежде. Он хватает лямку твоего лифчика, и та легко отстёгивается. Вторую, и та, тоже, уже забыта. Он наклоняет голову вниз, вбирает один из сосков в рот, его язык жестко проходится по напрягшейся плоти, заставляя тебя выгнуть спину. Его рука скользит вниз, в твои трусики, и он стонет тебе в грудь, ощущая, что ты уже насквозь мокрая. Он скользит одним пальцем внутрь, двигает им несколько раз, прежде чем добавить второй, слегка согнув их. Теперь твоя очередь стонать, и она поднимает голову, снова находя твои губы. Ты прикусываешь и немного оттягиваешь его нижнюю губу, пока твои руки быстро справляются с застежкой на его джинсах. Ты стягиваешь их и его боксеры вниз по его бёдрам, а он подцепляет большими пальцами твои трусики и быстро тянет их вниз по твоим ногам. Ты откидываешь их в сторону, и он устраивает ладони у тебя на заднице, чтобы поднять тебя. Ты обнимаешь его ногами за талию, твои руки обхватывают его член, несколько раз двигаясь по нему вверх-вниз, прежде чем приподнять, чтобы ты смогла насадиться на него. Дин понимает намек, двигая бёдрами тебе навстречу, так, чтобы войти в тебя почти до основания.

 

\- Блять, ___, почему ты раньше мне не сказала? – стонет он, пока вы двое движетесь в практически идеальном ритме, ваши тела всё ближе и ближе к разрядке.

\- Я боялась, - хрипишь ты между стонами, твои руки сомкнуты за шеей Дина, твоё дыхание напротив его уха. – Но уже нет. О Господи, Дин, я так близко.

 

Дин чувствует, как ты сжимаешься вокруг его члена, достигая пика наслаждения, забирая и его самого с собой. Его имя на твоих губах, пока ты кончаешь, звучит как молитва, и он теряется, его тело во власти наслаждения от его собственного оргазма. Он крепко обнимает тебя, пока ты не приходишь в себя, соскальзывая с его члена и поднимаясь на ноги. Отголоски оргазма до сих пор заставляют руки немного дрожать, и ты прислоняешься к противоположной стене маленькой комнатки. Дин, не способный быть на расстоянии, подходит и втягивает тебя в ещё один поцелуй. Его руки снова начинают путешествовать по твоему телу, когда резкий стук в дверь заставляет вас обоих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

 

\- Когда вы двое закончите, в клубе чисто. Оборотня нет, - звучит голос Сэма с другой стороны, - можете, ум, не торопиться. Я буду в машине.

 

Похоже, после этого он ушел, и ты расхохоталась. Ты наклонилась и подняла свои трусики, протянув Дину его джинсы. Он не мог стереть ухмылку с лица, пока просовывал ноги в штанины, застегиваясь аккуратно, до сих пор оставаясь очень чувствительным. Когда вы оба выглядели хоть сколько-нибудь презентабельно (хотя тебе всё ещё нужно было надеть свою уличную одежду в гримерке), он открывает дверь и жестом предлагает тебе выйти первой.

Когда Дин выходил прямиком за тобой, какой-то парень, идущий вниз по коридору, поднял руку, ожидая «пять». Вместо этого всё, что он получил, был удар под дых от Дина. Ты не приз, за который можно поздравить. Ты... Дин не был уверен, как теперь к тебе относиться. Он вышел наружу и подождал, пока ты переоденешься, чтобы встретить тебя у выхода. Он притягивает тебя к себе, целуя в губы, прежде чем отойти немного назад, заглядывая тебе в глаза также, как когда вы только заходили в клуб.

 

\- Так, и что теперь? – спрашивает он с улыбкой. Он не позволяет тому, что он нервничает из-за ответа, отразиться у него на лице, но сердце стучит так, что, кажется, пытается выпрыгнуть из груди. Ты отвечаешь на его улыбку собственной ухмылкой.

\- Разве это не очевидно? – Ты подаешься вперед, твои губы касаются его, пока ты говоришь. – Ты теперь от меня не отделаешься, Винчестер.

 

Его это полностью устраивает.


End file.
